


Milkshakes

by starofinsomnia (EverettV)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Love, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 18:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13664544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverettV/pseuds/starofinsomnia
Summary: Noctis leads Ignis to the date he has set up, and they share a milkshake.





	Milkshakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ExplosionBoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExplosionBoi/gifts).



> Happy Valentine's Day!   
> Not beta read

“Come on, Ignis. I promise you’ll love it.” Noctis has his long time friend by the hand as they weave through the people on the streets. He smiles back at him briefly, then remembers that he’s blindfolded and can’t see him. “Oops, watch your step. We’re going down onto the street. Don’t worry, it’s our turn to cross.” Noctis’ hand tightens on Ignis’, not wanting him to get lost in the crowd of people. 

“Noct, may I ask how much longer I have to go through this. Sightlessness is not my preference. I feel like I’m going to trip.” Ignis’ grips Noctis hard when his shoe hits the edge of the curb. Noctis turns and helps him up, apologizing a few times. He feels bad for almost making Ignis trip, but he keeps getting so excited about the surprise that he gets distracted. 

“Just one more block, I promise. Then you’ll have your sight back for good.” Noctis kisses Ignis’ cheek softly then heads down the road and into a shop. The sweet scent hits his nose, and he realizes that Ignis is probably going to have some idea of where they are, but he pushes the thought away and leads him to a table. “Sit, please.” He helps Ignis into the chair. “Okay. Take off the blindfold.” 

Ignis does so, and smiles slightly at the set up. Noctis had sent Prompto ahead to get the milkshake and cakes so they’d be ready when the couple arrived. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Iggy.” Noctis picks up one of the cakes and holds it out to Ignis, blushing slightly when his lips brush his finger tips. Pink icing decorates Ignis’ lips, and Noctis can’t help but lean forward and kiss it off. 

He sighs happily when Ignis cups his cheeks and kisses him a little harder. The snapping of a camera shutter irritates him, and he pulls away to yell before realizing it’s just Prompto. “Oh. I thought you were a reporter.” He mumbles, then blushes darkly. Prompto chuckles and takes a few more pictures.

“Nah, just thought you guys would like to remember this date. Go on, don’t mind me. I’m just gonna take a few more pictures then leave.” Prompto smiles softly, he just wants to make his friends happy. Ignis smiles at Noctis and leans forward to try the milkshake, taking one of the straw in his mouth. Noctis follows his lead and starts to drink from the other one, eyes locked onto Ignis’. Prompto snaps a few more photos then leaves them in peace. 

Noctis takes one of Ignis’ hands in his own and pulls it up to his cheek. “I love you so much. Thank you for spending Valentine’s day with me,” he whispers, leaning into Ignis’ touch. Ignis smiles softly, eyes loving. 

“I love you so much as well, Noct.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first Ignoct... Listen I love these boys with all my heart. Also sorry for the painful hints sprinkled in lmao i had fun making references to everything


End file.
